As the snow falls
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: As the snow falls on the ground, he closed his eyes. He never opened it again... originally posted at livejournal on kkm challenge


As the snow falls…

He sat on his rocking chair. The motion of the chair comforted him as the flame on the fire place does. His cane was between his legs.

He had lived a long life. Many years had passed since he met the love of his life. Unluckily, death took him away from him much faster than his beloved could have lived. He never shows any signs of wanting to have other affairs but he did adopt many children, humans and mazoku. He smiled as he remembered the first one he adopted, a sweet little girl that perished long ago.

He lost so many things and as he did, he learned many things. His beloved died happily because on his death another war was stopped. Since he is his consort, he ascended the throne and ruled a peaceful reign with his late husband's philosophies as his guidance. Now, Mazoku and humans are walking together in all roads without prejudices. He gave the throne to the son of his eldest brother; a kind and gentle man with a love for both mazoku and humans.

"Grandpa" a small voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw a young girl. The girl's eyes are blue while her hair was brown.

"Look, grandpa…" she said giving him a branch of a tree, it has pale pink flowers.

He smiled, his late husband love this flower very much to the point that he requested some of it to be planted here in Shin Makoku. Apparently it became a symbol of him…

"My teacher said that we should study this since it was Yuuri-heika's favorite flower… It's very pretty but it was hard to acquire. I have to go to the green house just to have this…" she pouted.

He smiled. "It was called Cherry Blossoms, a flower from another world."

"From another world?" she asked.

"Yes, since he came from a different world, a world filled with wonders" he said remembering the big flying iron thing that he rode long ago.

"It only blooms on spring but has a very, short life" he said. Yes, that flower is a symbol of his beloved. It was so much like him. Cherry blossoms have such short life. It was a short-lived beauty like him, a short lived happiness.

"Grandpa, please tell me more about Yuuri-heika…" she said putting the branch on a nearby vase.

He looked outside. The fall will end soon…

"Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri was a person filled with compassion and love. He had black hair, the color of the night and eyes like onyx. He was not a very good swordsman and can only summon his maryoku in a very extreme situation. He was also not a very good dancer; he tends to escape his paper works when he was bored, he like adventures and he traveled everywhere as long as there is a problem. He loved Shin Makoku with all his life. He is the Greatest Maou that ever lived perhaps the Greatest forever" he said half-dreamily.

"How did… he died?" the girl asked.

That triggered another memory. He was there when it happened. He was on the ground with him. The king was on his arms as he whispered his last words… he could never forget it.

"_Wolfram…Please you have to live long and live happily. I'll leave Shin Makoku to you. I know you'll be a good king. I love you, don't forget about me" _

"When the Great Shimaron attack us, he used all his powers to put a barrier around the villages"

"But Shimaron was our ally" the girl said.

"Indeed, Shimaron now is our ally but before we were mortal enemies. But the Great Shimaron citizens rebelled against their king upon learning the death of the twenty-seventh Maou. Apparently, they never wanted the war. They were just forced to wage war against us. Upon learning the death of the king who was responsible for the peace of the world, they were devastated and his death gave them courage. Now, Great Shimaron is one of our friends" he said.

That death changed everything… it triggered all the compassion of everyone's lives. The whole world mourned his death…

"Grandpa, you are the king's consort right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you love him? Is that why you never married again?"

He smiled as he ruffled the hair of his adopted granddaughter.

"I love him so much… even if he is a wimp sometimes."

"But he died early right? Are you sad?"

His smiled widened and said "No… because I live with him… even now"

"How? Isn't he dead? How can you live with him" the girl asked curiously.

"I live with him here…" he said putting his hand on his chest. "And if anyone live in your heart even death can't separate you."

The girl smiled and said "Then, Grandpa will live here too". She motioned her hand on her chest.

"Didn't you have home work to do?" he asked.

"Ah… I forgot…" she said putting her hand on her mouth. She ran away shouting "I'll come back later, Grandpa Wolf"

He shook his head as he put his hand on the arm chair. The flames dance on the wood as he saw his own shadow. He was tired… to tired.

"_Wolfram…" _a voice said.

He opened his beautiful emerald eyes and saw a translucent figure of him. His black hair and black eyes are just like he remembered it. He is smiling… in such a goofy way that he loved. The spirit put his hand on his cheek affectionately.

"What are you doing here, wimp?" he asked.

"_Everyone is waiting…" _the spirit answered.

"Finally, you had come to fetch me… took you long enough… wimp" he smiled.

The spirit put his hand to his. He felt himself drifting away. He was young again. He looked at the window. The snow was falling. It was his time to go.

"_Do you have any regrets?" _the spirit asked.

He shook his head. "I am very happy… I can finally join you and everyone…Finally…"

The spirit smiled as he gently kissed his consort's forehead. That was it. As the snow falls on the ground, he closed his eyes. He never opened it again.

He flew with him. Their hands were joined as they follow the voice of the people waiting for them. The blonde can hear his brother's voice calling; there is his first daughter, his mother and even his father. And he, at long last, found his happiness


End file.
